Rencor
by Briniie
Summary: Craig extraña algo que Stan le "quito". Y asta ahora le guarda un gran Rencor. Cryle (Mas o menos)


**Rencor**

**One-Shot Cryle o en su recuerdos owo. Disfruten. Los dejo **

Es un hijo de perra, es el mas grande hijo de perra que debe de haber existido. Como lo odio. Algún día le pateare la cabeza asta que no le funcione mas. Maldito seas Marsh, me las pagaras, recuperare lo que es mio. Kyle fue y siempre sera mio. Imbécil... te detesto...

¿Se cree que tienen algo especial? Por favor yo si lo quería, nunca deje de quererlo... Siempre me hacia actuar raro, no lo se, sacaba a flote un pedazo de mi que ni yo conocía...

**Flash back**

-Craig... -Me llamo ese copete de inocencia.

-¿Mmm? -Le intente interrogar lo mas "mimosamente" posible.

-Gracias por haberme defendido del gordo aquella ves. -Era algo que hacia a menudo.

-Lo mire con una sonrisa. -Sabes que no es problema.

-Pero no eres así con todos... -Declaro el. Y carajo tenia razón.

-Tu me caes bien. -Dije sin mas vueltas.

**-**¿Tanto así? -Me pregunto con esa sonrisa suya.

-Si... -Dije dudando como responderle.

-¿Y por que te caigo tan bien? Craig... -Pregunto con un tono de plena inocencia, segun yo, claro.

-Carajo... ¿Justo esa pregunta? Esos deseos de decírselo, y no poder hacerlo por... por... si por eso ¡Por miedo! Yo no estaba acostumbrado a dejarme limitar por el miedo. -Pensé en aquel momento. -No lo se... -Conteste varios segundos después ya poniendo mi rostro en duda.

-Mmm. -El no me creyó lo dejo claro con aquella respuesta.

-... -No sabia como matar ese incomodo momento.

-¿No? -Me pregunto. Estaba mas que seguro el sabia que mentía...

-O tal ves si... -Admití ¿Por que lo hacia? Simple, ya no quería esconderme.

-¿Si? -Pregunto de algún modo insistiendo que le contara.

-Me mordí el labio. Carajo decirlo no era tan simple como te lo plantaban. -Me... Me gustas.

-El me miro sin muchas expresiones. Al menos no se había enojado o entristecido. -¿Kyle? -Pensé mirándolo serio e indiferente. Aunque lo niegue suelo poner mi "típica expresión" cuando estoy nervioso.

-Solo me gire para irme, ese era un momento que ni yo podía tolerar. Pero antes de poder marcharme el me sujeto el brazo. -Cra-Craig. -Me dijo...

**Fin del Flash back**

Todavía me cuesta creer que me correspondiera aquella ves. Pero admito que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esa ocasión, temía que no volviera a dirigir la palabra. Y como dije no me suelo dejar vencer por el miedo, pero si Kyle tratara de alejarme... ¿Saben? No me haría nada feliz.

Todo estaba bien entre nosotros, sigue estando bien... Y el siempre me hacia sentir diferente, especial, y de algún modo vivo. También me hacia actuar como idiota...

**Flash back**

-¡Craig! ¡Ya suéltame por favor! -Recuerdo como me lo suplicaba

-No quiero. -Me negué a dejar de abrazarlo, amaba hacerlo. Y... también quería molestarlo lo admito.

-¿Por que no?

-Por que te quiero. -Conteste, y cada ves que lo recuerdo, pienso que ese era un lado ridículo de mi. O mas bien que es un lado muy ridículo de mi.

-...

-Lo mire a los ojos y no contesto. -Te quiero mucho. -Seguí de modo infantil

-Yo también te quiero mucho Craig. -Me contesto.

-No sabes como me alegra eso. -Murmure.

-Lo se. -Sonrio. -Pero... ¡Ya menudo cabron! ¡Me has estado abrasando cuarenta minutos!

**Fin del Flash back**

Siempre eran así las cosas el hacia que actuara de forma tonta, ridícula, y por otra parte como dicen "mimosa", "tierna", que empalagoso. Pero al fin y al cabo, soy humano ¿No?

Pero claro... Todo, y mas si eres yo, tiene su final.

**Flash back**

-Kyle ¿Por que?

-Lo siento Craig, se que te lastima pero lo que tenemos ya no es lo mismo.

-Kyle no importa a quien lastimes si esa persona no te merece. Pero ¿Por que?

-Perdóname Criag pero no quiero desafiarla. -Me suplico mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas. Mientras yo también trataba de no llorar.

-Sabia que era por eso. -Dije refiriéndome a su madre. Ella me odiaba. Pero no la culpo a mala fama siempre es para Tucker y su familia, solo escucho cosas malas de mi sin lograr entender cuanto amaba su hijo.

-Lo se. Yo se que me dirás que si no la desafió seria algo infantil pero realmente no me gusta que se enoje y-y -Se trataba al hablar y lo hacia muy rápido.

-Yo lo entiendo pero Kyle... -Trate de insistir limpiando sus lagrimas y obligandolo a mirarme.

-Craig. -Me miro solo unos segundos. Ambos sabíamos que nadie discute con Sheila Broflovski, y eso me destruyo.

Ya ninguno de los dos hablaba. El bajo la mirada dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se fue llorando. Y ¿Que mas? Yo no fui por. El fue todo.

**Fin del Flash back**

Luego de eso era incomodo vernos, hablarnos, tartamudeamos al saludarnos. Era lo peor, no lo soportaba... Al menos ahora logramos hablarnos y "salir" así como amigos o lo que sea.

Pero algún día volveré con el, ya le demostré a su madre que no soy tan "mala gente" como creía, fue fácil. Pero claro el muy hijo de perra de Stan Marsh tubo que ir tras Kyle antes que yo. Estoy seguro que esa basura le dijo algo a Kyle para que me dejara ¡Seguro!

¡Demonios! Juro que te lo are parar como no tienes idea Marsh ¡Lo are! Te are pagar y Kyle sera mio otra vez.

**Bueno ya esta ¿Le-Les gusto? Ojala si **

**O al menos lograr distraerlos.**

**Saque a flote una realidad de Craig poco creíble ¿No? **

**Pero bueno, pienso que así es mas divertido **

**Besos y abrazos. Hasta luego.\(*o*)/**


End file.
